


(Mis)judging a Book by its Cover

by Okami_no_fude, Pan (Lucky_Cassandra)



Series: Linked Universe oneshots [18]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), collab fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Pan
Summary: Judging a book by its cover had worked well for most of their adventures, but there were books that turned out to be unexpectedly complex indeed.Who would have thought a first impression could turn out to be so wrong?A fic that looks at the development between two very opposite heroes.
Series: Linked Universe oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412722
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	(Mis)judging a Book by its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea has actually been in the works ever since [Pan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Pan) had suggested doing a collab fic together, and only now are we posting the first chapter! Absolutely excited to deliver this to you all readers!  
> We have decided to each write the perspective of the two Links we chose, so you can guess who wrote which part ;)  
> -Okami_no_Fude (Ammy)
> 
> Usual disclaimers:  
> [ Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) belongs to @jojo56830  
> Legend of Zelda series and related official works belong to Nintendo

Link really hoped he could get a rest after the debacle of the neighboring kingdom, but apparently, the goddesses did not think to give him even a little respite.

So when the portal had sucked him in and spat him out in the middle of nowhere with 8 other people, each bearing some similarities to himself, he could only inwardly groan with exasperation.

After establishing the fact none of them knew what the portal was or how it was made, nor did any of them know each other personally before all this mess for anyone to hold grudges, did any of them briefly relax their stances.   
Although the concept of there being 8 other versions of himself across time and space was hard to get around at first. 

Link, now dubbed as Legend because of his title (how unoriginal were the people from his time, he thought snidely), really did not want to be with 8 other people. He never had anyone by his side all the time during most of his adventures, and he was fine with that. He was a loner at heart.    
It just made things easier for him, as that meant there was no one to say goodbye to.   
So when they were making introductions, he knew right off the bat that there was someone he would not like at all. 

The guy that took the nickname of Warriors.

From the way he spoke, Legend could tell that this guy was a charismatic people person, and had a rather flamboyant attitude that he found extremely irritating. Why was he acting like this, so...high and mighty? It just grated on his nerves.

Hearing his status as an officer of the army (probably a high-ranked one too) during a war in his Hyrule only had fueled his dislike of the knight. In his opinion, there were no competent soldiers during his era, as they were weak-minded fools that were easily brainwashed. 

As the hero of his era, he was sure that this guy was at least competent, but exactly how much? Legend had never seen soldiers in a favorable light, and he wasn’t starting that anytime soon with this “captain”.

He was not looking forward to any of this, and he decided that he was not going to be subtle in showing his displeasure at all.

Like now, when the pretty boy was commenting on his distinct fashion.

“I must say, I never thought I would see someone who went on adventures, ones that are life-threatening, not wearing any kind of protection for their knees,” he commented with a raised eyebrow. “Surely you know that they are a vital place to protect, especially when venturing into the unknown where it’s pretty much guaranteed that you would be encountering hostile enemies. What if they go for your legs? Cripple a leg, especially a knee, then your mobility is gone and it would greatly hamper your ability to defend yourself. Have you not considered that?”

Legend knew that was valid reasoning to wear pants, as they were protection, regardless of how minuscule. Warriors’ inquiry was a legitimate one, but his question carried an undertone of condescension, whether he meant it or not. 

It was as if the knight was doubting whether he was actually geared for combat.

That was  _ rich _ coming from him, wearing a scarf that could very much hinder the knight during any fights.

“Yeah I know, I’m not that stupid. But I have tricks up my sleeves that allow me to defend myself.” 

After all, you can’t hurt what you can’t catch, and speeding around with the Pegasus boots helped with that (and Legend did not feel like giving a lengthy explanation as to how not wearing pants increased his efficiency with the boots with less air drag). 

“It has been working for me pretty well, so what I wear to combat is none of your damn business. And if you ask me, I would look at your own fashion first. Clearly, wearing a scarf into a battlefield is asking for trouble, _ soldier, _ ” he hissed out the last word before heading off in a huff. 

He did not have a destination in mind, but anywhere decently _ away _ from the Knight was better than nothing.

\---

Things had definitely got very interesting all over again. Oh, this situation promised danger and strife and attempting to prevent the end of the world again, and there was nothing they knew for certain yet. But still, he was  _ fascinated _ by these new people he had met. He was sure he hadn't met such an interesting bunch of people since the war, and that was saying something indeed.

The first cautious and wary interactions had been tense for a few minutes, but no one could deny there was an odd sort of connection between them. And when someone had tentatively suggested they were all different versions of each other… well. Link could argue with the choice of words, but not with the  _ truth _ behind them.

They had all started tentatively sharing information, in an attempt to understand how to move forward, and mentioning the war had landed him with the nickname of Warriors, or Captain, once he had let slip he was an officer in the army. Good thing he had kept most of that story to himself, otherwise the nicknames would have gotten even more interesting.

So he had started observing his new companions closely, and not only because he was a strategist and always planned for contingencies. He  _ wanted to understand _ these people, he could see there was a lot to be learned here (even though he wouldn't be caught dead admitting that. He had his  _ image _ to project, after all).

And he noticed a lot about them. For example, how the old man seemed friendly enough, but surely had quite a few tricks up his sleeves (now why did he also seem a bit familiar to him?). How the young adventurer's eyes shone when he heard of faraway places, and of how the air around him almost shimmered with the promise of magic. How the very scarred young man carried horrible, worn weapons but walked like a soldier (what an odd contradiction! What soldier would leave weapons to rust like that?!).

He could get some kind of a read on most of them, even the burly ranch hand who spoke so little. After all, his looks and silence spoke for him, to the trained eye. 

There was only one exception: Link didn't know what to make of the one with the blue hat and the pink hair. He had an attitude, for sure. He was snarky and on the defensive all the time, and wouldn't let slip one word about himself or his past adventure. Or adventures? Link didn't know anything, but he did get the impression that there was more about this hero than met the eye. There was something menacing,  _ dangerous _ in the way he moved. This was someone not to be messed with.

But…  _ he wore no pants. _ His legs were bare. He did wear sturdy-looking boots and his tunic was layered and thicker than most, but  _ bare knees? _ In Link's experience, bare skin was always a bad idea in a fight, but in a crucial spot like the knees? One good hit and you were a sitting duck, soon-to-be dead.

He couldn't help himself, he _had_ to ask. It was obvious this hero was not weak, nor inexperienced, and certainly not naive. So Link had to understand, and he couldn't stop the question that sprang to his lips. 

He knew before he spoke just what a bad idea that was, but he was not expecting the bare-kneed one to answer by lashing out against  _ his scarf _ , of all things, and pointing out the dangers of wearing it in battle.  _ Goddesses, _ so sensitive. Had he hit some kind of nerve?

Well, he  _ had  _ learned something about the pink-haired one, after all. His defensive strategy was to attack.


End file.
